


Through a Pane of Glass

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Hakyeon deserves all the cuddles, M/M, Taekwoon is an emotional idiot, Who knew Jaehwan was so smart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: How is Hakyeon supposed to know how Taekwoon feels if he doesn't understand it himself? Fortunately for both of them, someone else is paying attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta reader, Ji_min_ie_pabo!

The first time Hakyeon met Taekwoon, he reminded him of a semi-feral kitten; not used to human contact and not really interested in human contact. Nervous, quiet and ready to go hide at any available opportunity. Hakyeon had really wanted to hug him. Possibly forever.

Hakyeon really liked spending time with Taekwoon. He knew not everyone saw the other man the way he did, but that didn't change the way he saw him. Taekwoon was warm, and kind. He was quiet, but easy to be around. Hakyeon didn't mind that he frequently held both sides of the conversation, either inventing Taekwoon's replies for him, or translating the looks he received. There was something about Taekwoon that made him want to hug him, and badger him, and generally gain his attention, whether positive or negative; and if there was one thing you could say about Cha Hakyeon, it was that he was persistent. Taekwoon wasn't going to be able to disappear into the shadows if Hakyeon had anything to say about the matter.

The only problem was Hakyeon wasn't really sure if Taekwoon actually liked him. He tolerated him, absolutely, and you could even say he liked being around him. Hakyeon knew Taekwoon was grateful because he made things easier for Taekwoon who just really wasn't that comfortable receiving attention when he wasn't performing on stage. Sometimes he came to Hakyeon's side willingly, usually for comfort because Hakyeon was free with touch and affection, but sometimes just to quietly sit there doing his own thing.

But... he also ran away from Hakyeon more than he approached him. He ignored him and glared at him more than he smiled. Hakyeon valued the approaches and the smiles far more than the shying away and glares because shying away and glaring was just what Taekwoon did. The approaches and the smiles were just so warm they far outweighed the anxiety and shy nature of the other man.

But that didn't mean he actually liked him. Hakyeon was the leader, and protective of his all of his groupmates. It was all right for Hakyeon to poke Taekwoon or wave things in his face and generally annoy him (of course it was, Hakyeon is adorable) but he would do his best to protect Taekwoon from other people. Hakyeon made sure to create a bubble of space around Taekwoon when he needed it, and every opportunity to shine when he was comfortable. So Taekwoon was grateful, and felt protected. Hakyeon knew that Taekwoon appreciated him, and even needed him. But those things did not mean that the other man actually liked him.

He thought he probably liked him – how could he not? Cha Hakyeon was lovable! He hoped Taekwoon liked him. Cha Hakyeon could be annoying. He knew that and sometimes he wondered if sometimes he went too far with Taekwoon, but Hakyeon really loved him. Taekwoon had that aura of fragility and he was just so darn adorable and touchable. There was something completely irresistible about poking Taekwoon. Or hugging him. Or generally getting in Taekwoon's face despite the bewildered expressions. Or the irritated hamster faces. Those were Hakyeon's favourite. He wanted to pinch Taekwoon's cheeks.

Sometimes though, Taekwoon's lack of returned affection made Hakyeon sad. There were only so many times you could be rebuffed, or glared at, or outright asked to go away before you started to doubt yourself. Hakyeon would force a smile on his face and a brightness in his voice that he simply didn't feel, and slink off before anyone saw behind his facade. On his own he'd indulge in his loneliness and wonder why he wasn't lovable enough.

The next day he'd return with determination and try again, offering Taekwoon all the love he had in his heart, and delight in the small gestures that came in return.

But he always wondered.

Until he didn't need to wonder, because he heard from Taekwoon's own lips. It was not the answer he wanted, but at least he knew. He knew and he could take steps to fortify himself and protect his heart.

~ * ~

When Taekwoon went to the convenience store one evening, the other five member took great delight in watching a solo interview of his while he wasn't around to stop them. They thought it would probably be pretty amusing, hearing Taekwoon verbalise his own thoughts for a change.

It didn't end up being particularly amusing at all.

“I wish he would bother me less,” Taekwoon had said of Hakyeon at one point. “He bothers me when I sleep, when I rest, from the time I open my eyes to right before I go to bed. I wish he wouldn't.”

Hakyeon made a small noise, and his face froze into position. There was a pause while the others just looked at him, and then he rose to his feet.

“Wait, hyung,” Jaehwan started, “he didn't mean...”

“It's okay,” Hakyeon interrupted. “Really, it's okay. I kinda knew. I mean, I hoped...” he shook his head. “Nevermind. But really, I'm okay, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed.”

But it wasn't okay. It felt like Taekwoon had put his hand around his heart and was squeezing it. It hurt and he couldn't breathe properly.

 

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

Taekwoon could clearly remember the first time he met Hakyeon. Back when they were trainees and people couldn't understand why someone as quiet and shy as Taekwoon was even wanted to be an idol in the first place – until they saw him sing and realised that that was what he was born to do. He wasn't good with people, though, which was where the confusion came from. He was as happy as not if he didn't even interact with any one, and most people had a tendency to leave him alone, not quite sure how to deal with him, and not wanting to put the effort it took to get past Taekwoon's walls.

Hakyeon, however, was Taekwoon's polar opposite, and came barging into Taekwoon's life like he had always been there. Taekwoon stood back, watching while Hakyeon bounced around like an overly excited Labrador puppy. It felt like he only had a few moments of lurking unobtrusively, however, before Hakyeon bounded over to him, tucked Taekwoon's arm through his and glued himself to his side for the rest of the day.

Taekwoon wasn't sure why someone as vivacious as Hakyeon would want to bother with him, when he could have just continued to bounce around with the other hyperactive trainees, but he didn't really mind. Hakyeon was a force and quite overwhelming, but he also had a warm heart and one of the most beautiful smiles Taekwoon had ever seen.

After their debut, Taekwoon learned to tolerate the attention it came with. He would sit by while Hakyeon and Wonshik animatedly hosted VIXXTV, their bright smiles and enthusiasm passing through the camera to the viewers on the other side. Jaehwan would blow through, being his usual self, light hearted and mostly ridiculous. Hongbin would hold his pose as artwork until something made him giggle, and he'd dimple in the most adorable manner. Sanghyuk came and went as he saw fit with all the confidence and lack of shame of a teenager who knew he was good at what he did.

Taekwoon just stayed away as much as he could. He was much happier in a corner somewhere listening to music, or singing to himself. He would get pulled on screen, usually at the insistence of Hakyeon, and would leave again as soon as he possibly could. Hakyeon was good at his persistence, however, and would follow Taekwoon around, cheerfully holding a conversation, even though Taekwoon wouldn't reply. Taekwoon would occasionally give him glances, and occasional death glares, depending on the level of invasion and annoyance. Hakyeon would respond with grins and the occasional bemused “Wow” when the level of murder in Taekwoon's eyes were enough to cause him to take a step back.

Taekwoon didn't really understand his own feelings towards his leader. All he knew was that the word friend always made him think of Hakyeon's smiles, Hakyeon's hand comfortable on his arm when he was anxious, Hakyeon's steady presence at his side. He always felt better, more confident when Hakyeon was around, even if Taekwoon was ignoring him, he needed him to be there. He wanted him to be there. He didn't really understand.

Sometimes Hakyeon would look tight behind his eyes and disappear to be alone. Taekwoon would feel jittery, and not quite right, but he also appreciated the need to be alone, and when someone like Hakyeon retreated, there was something amiss. Taekwoon didn't know what it was, but it made him feel unsettled, and relieved when Hakyeon was himself the next day. He would offer a gentle touch to the other man, hoping quietly that Hakyeon would understand that he cared.

He thought Hakyeon understood him. He hoped Hakyeon understood him. He didn't really understand himself, sometimes.

~ * ~

One evening, Taewoon returned from a trip to the convenience store and walked towards the living area where an unusually quiet conversation was in progress.

“He looked so SAD,” Hongbin said.

“Who looked sad?” Taekwoon asked, concerned, as he entered the room. Hongbin jumped.

“Um...” Sanghyuk said gesturing at the television, “this guy on this baking show. His cake was too big and it overbalanced and it dropped on the floor.”

“That's horrible,” Taekwoon said, his concern departing. “No wonder he was sad.”

Taekwoon noticed Jaehwan's eyes lingering on his bag of shopping. Then those eyes lifted and met his. Taekwoon wasn't sure what he was seeing in them, but he clutched the bag a little harder defensively, making the plastic bag rustle. He wasn't sure why he reacted like that. It only contained his snacks and some banana milk.

“Where's Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, feeling a touch uncomfortable, and realising once he looked for his source of comfort that he wasn't there.

“He went to bed,” Jaehwan replied, still holding an expression Taekwoon couldn't quite interpret.

“Oh.” Taekwoon felt out of sorts. He didn't like it when Hakyeon retired early, and Jaehwan's expression was making him uneasy. It felt knowing, like he was looking right into Taekwoon and seeing something Taekwoon didn't know was there himself. He went to put the milk in the fridge, and then found a corner to lurk in, headphones in his ears until he felt tired enough to go to sleep.

 

~ * ~

 

In the morning, Jaehwan shook him awake instead of Hakyeon. Taekwoon was honestly a little disoriented when the wrong face grinned at him, but at least Jaehwan's face looked normal. Normal for Jaehwan anyway. No one called Jaehwan's face normal.

“Rise and shine, latte fairy!” Jaehwan said cheerfully.

“Ngh,” Taekwoon replied succinctly.

Jaehwan laughed and patted his shoulder. “You know you'll be rewarded with coffee once you stumble to the kitchen,” he said, departing.

Taekwoon was confused, and felt uneasy again. It was weird that Hakyeon hadn't woken him up like he usually did, and he'd gone to bed early last night. But Jaehwan had seemed normal (for Jaehwan) and the weird expression Taekwoon couldn't read was gone, so there couldn't be anything too out of the ordinary going on? Still, Taekwoon wasn't comfortable until he emerged into the kitchen and found Hakyeon there, all in one piece. Hakyeon smiled at him and handed him a coffee. Taekwoon stopped worrying.

But for the rest of the day, he felt Hakyeon's absence, which was weird because he was always there.

When he retreated away from the noise and commotion of his five noisy groupmates and their various managers, choreographers and vocal coaches and put his earphones in to quietly listen to music, Hakyeon just smiled at him from across the room and let him be. When they ate their meals Hakyeon sat next to him as usual but there were no friendly shoulder bumps, no depositing of a choice morsel on top of Taekwoon rice, no prodding him in the ribs with a pointy elbow.

When they finished dance practice and it was time to head back to the dorm Hakyeon ran a hand in a friendly manner along Taekwoon's upper arm and it was warm and Taekwoon could feel a coil unfurling slightly in his gut. But then there was nothing more.

It continued for days.

Hakyeon didn't curl up against him on the sofa. He didn't drape himself over Taekwoon's shoulder when he was reading. He didn't stand in front of him alternating which finger poked him in the belly, giggling. Jaehwan continued to cheerfully wake him up every morning.

Hakyeon's smiles remained in abundance and he still readily told Taekwoon off when he did something wrong, or complimented him when he did something right. Taekwoon realised, however, that the only times Hakyeon touched him were if he wanted to correct something in Taekwoon's dancing, or the pat on his arm when it was time to go home.

Taekwoon felt like he was watching Hakyeon through a pane of glass.

 

~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

Taekwoon felt out of sorts.

He woke up in the morning to Jaehwan's stupid face, stumbled to the kitchen where Hakyeon would smile at him and give him his coffee. The coffee didn't make him feel any better. Nor did the smile.

He felt kind of echoey, like something wasn't there inside him that should be, and there was an unpleasant breeze blowing through the empty space. He felt cold all the time. Maybe he was coming down with something. He was having trouble concentrating and for some reason he kept watching Hakyeon, even if it was through glass.

The more he watched Hakyeon, the more he didn't seem right either. He kept smiling and laughing and behaving the way he normally did, especially on camera, but Taekwoon kept seeing expressions that made his stomach twist in a way he didn't like. Moments when Hakyeon was turned away, when the smiles fell off his face and he'd take a deep breath, before smiling brightly and going back to what looked like Hakyeon.

Except. It kind of looked like Hakyeon was playing the role of Hakyeon.

Taekwoon tried to ask him what was wrong. Hakyeon looked like he was reaching out, as if he was going to stroke Taekwoon's hair and Taekwoon felt his heartbeat speed up a little. But then Hakyeon put his hand on his own forehead, pulling at his bangs for a moment with an expression that looked like what he was doing hurt. Then he just smiled at Taekwoon and apologised. He promised to be more himself.

Taekwoon didn't feel comforted.

~ * ~

Taekwoon found himself becoming more distracted and off his game. Most of the time, if he was honest.

He was grateful for group mates, who covered for him when he wasn't paying attention at appearances. They spoke up when he missed questions, they pushed him onto stage, into shot, into position.

But they couldn't push his limbs into position at dance practice, and that's where he seemed to be at his worst.

The new dance they were learning was challenging, they always were, but everyone else was getting it right almost every time, and he just kept making error after error.

Hakyeon had stayed calm at first, calmer than was normal for him, calmer for longer. Taekwoon had seen him clenching his hands before adopting a patient smile. But he'd gone past that now.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again, looking frustrated. “What is wrong with you? You don't normally take this long to learn steps.”

Taekwoon was annoyed with himself, annoyed at being called out, even though it was perfectly reasonable, and glared in response.

Hakyeon blinked and a tiny frown marred his sweat-beaded brow for a moment. “Don't use that tone on me,” he said in an affronted voice, “I'm not the one messing up.” He looked more hurt than angry. Taekwoon found it irritating.

Wonshik stepped forwards, “I got it. You're all tired,” he said, gesturing at Hongbin and Sanghyuk who had collapsed onto the floor and were staring a bit spacily into middle distance.

Taekwoon looked at him with another glare. Hakyeon was the one who helped when someone was falling behind. He wanted Hakyeon. He turned his annoyed expression back towards his leader.

Hakyeon ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. “No, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should do better. You guys go.” Taekwoon felt irritated again. They were making him feel like an unwanted burden.

Wonshik stepped between Taekwoon and Hakyeon. Taekwoon couldn't see their faces any more.

“No,” Wonshik said, “It's not. I got this, go home.”

Jaehwan took Hakyeon's hand.

“I'm sorry,” Hakyeon's voice was soft.

~ * ~

The following morning, even though Taekwoon knew it was going to be Jaehwan waking him up, he was still disappointed when he did. Instead of his cheerful smile and loud greeting, Jaehwan looked at him, clearly thinking for a moment, before he patted Taekwoon's shoulder and smiled gently.

“You'll have to tell him you were wrong,” Jaehwan said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

“What?”

“You look so disappointed. When I wake you up. The first couple of times I woke you up, you looked confused, and a little irritated, but now you just look disappointed. You miss Hakyeon.”

Taekwoon just looked at him.

Jaehwan watched him for a moment and then he sighed. “Hakyeon watched it,” he supplied, “your interview. We all did. Where you said you wished he would bother you less. He saw that.” Jaehwan paused again and Taekwoon sat up feeling a little sick.

“What?” he asked in a flat voice. He told Hakyeon to leave him alone all the time. What was Jaehwan getting at?

“He's trying to leave you alone because he thinks that's what you want,” Jaehwan said, eyes piercing. “There's a difference between telling someone to go away because they're being annoying in the moment, and generally painting them as unwanted. Just tell him he isn't and he'll go back to being the Hakyeon you're in love with.”

“What?” Taekwoon said again, this time a little stupidly, with his tongue feeling a little too big for his mouth.

“The Hakyeon.... you're in love with,” Jaehwan repeated slowly and with emphasis, face splitting into a grin.

“I'm not...” Taekwoon started to protest.

“Do you actually realise,” Jaehwan interrupted, eyes boring into Taekwoon's, but that unrepentant grin still in place, “that whenever you pop down to the convenience store, it is coincidentally whenever Hakyeon-hyung runs out of banana milk?”

“I don't... uh.” Taekwoon puffed out an annoyed breath. He didn't know if it was true, but it sounded plausible “Even if I do, so what?”

“You're in love with him. Have been for a while. We've all noticed. Well, all of us but Hakyeon-hyung because he doesn't see how you look at him when he isn't looking at you. He doesn't notice that you don't let him get too far away from you, even when you're ignoring him.”

“This doesn't mean...” Taekwoon started.

“The other day,” Jaehwan interrupted once again, “when he touched your arm when it was time to come home to the dorms, you leaned so hard into his touch that when he stepped away, you almost fell over.”

Taekwoon was silent. It was true, he had.

“You're miserable. So's he. If you want to fix it you're going to have to tell him. He listened to what you said and even though he's hurting, he's still doing what he thinks is best for you, what you want, even though it isn't what is best for him, or what he wants. You have to be careful what you say when it comes to Hakyeon-hyung. He can translate for you so well when you don't speak, but he's not so good at translating for you when you do. You should know by now that he might be the most demanding person you've ever met but he'll walk barefoot on broken glass for you if you ask him to... and he thinks you asked him to.”

Taekwoon looked away and Jaehwan stood to leave.

“I heard someone say once,” Jaehwan said in a serious voice, facing away, “that all it takes is a beautiful fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are. Hakyeon seems resilient, like he's made of rubber and will keep bouncing back no matter how hard you push him away, but the truth is his heart is made of fragile glass and right now its shattered and scattered on the floor at his feet and that's the glass you're making him walk over.”

Jaehwan walked over to the door and then turned and pinned Taekwoon to his mattress with that oddly penetrating gaze.

“I know you can see that his smiles are just painted on. He's tired, and he's hurt, and he's being the best person he can be. He's putting what you need before what he needs, but it's running him into the ground. He deserves to be looked after even a little bit as much as he looks after us. So even if you don't want to tell him for yourself, tell him because he deserves to know how you really feel.”

Taekwoon blinked. Hearing Jaehwan say so many serious words in a row was making his head spin just a little.

Jaehwan smiled cheerily again. “Or you can tell him for the rest of us, because pining is fine in a drama, but it's not so much fun to watch when its people you care about and we aren't enjoying it very much.” With that parting note, Jaehwan started to whistle and headed back out of the room.

 

~ * ~

 


	4. Chapter 4

Taekwoon sat rather morosely against the wall of the practice room. He was still thinking about it. What Jaehwan said to him that morning.

He'd sat for a while after Jaehwan had left, thinking. Was Jaehwan right? Was he in love with Hakyeon? How do you know when you're in love with someone? Didn't you want to always be with them? Yes, it felt really strange that Hakyeon wasn't draping himself over Taekwoon all the time, but Taekwoon liked to have space to himself. Although Jaehwan was right, he didn't like it when Hakyeon wasn't around. He always felt better if he could see him, or hear him, or at the very least knew where he was.

But if he was in love with him, didn't that mean that he should want to kiss him? Taekwoon hadn't really thought about kissing Hakyeon.

When he'd gone to the kitchen and Hakyeon had smiled and handed him a coffee, Taekwoon had tried to think about what his emotions were saying to him, but he was confused and nothing really made sense. Hakyeon had said something to him, but all Taekwoon remembered was watching his lips as they formed words. Hakyeon did have a pretty mouth.

Now he was sitting, on the floor, watching Hakyeon who was deep in conversation with one of the PDs while the rest of the group took the opportunity to take a break. It was a good chance to really think about it. And he couldn't stop watching Hakyeon's mouth.

He looked at Hongbin and tried to imagine kissing him. Hongbin was pretty, but the thought made Taekwoon wrinkle his nose a little in distaste. No, he really didn't want to kiss Hongbin.

He looked at Hakyeon again and tried to imagine kissing him. What would he taste like? Hakyeon always wore lip balms. Did he have a coffee flavoured one? Hakyeon's soft, warm lips, tasting of coffee; his beautiful skin slightly flushed, his pupils blown... Taekwoon felt a flush rising to his own face and his breathing became faster.

He blinked a few times. He hadn't expected that. He dropped his head and raised his hands to cover his burning cheeks.

“Are you okay?” he heard Jaehwan ask. Lee Jaehwan! This was his fault. Taekwoon inhaled deeply and lifted his head, rolling his eyes a bit. As he expelled the breath, he glared sideways at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan broke out into a grin and backed away, giving him a double thumbs up. Then he span on his heel and went to bother Wonshik. Except Wonshik never looked bothered by Jaehwan, he always looked completely charmed.

Shouldn't Taekwoon feel that way about Hakyeon? If he was in love with Hakyeon shouldn't he love everything about him, instead of regularly finding him annoying? Surely Jaehwan's logic was faulty.

His imagination supplied him with another image of Hakyeon looking thoroughly ravaged, lips kiss swollen, pupils blown, shirt falling off his shoulder and Taekwoon flushed again and sighed.

Logic didn't come in to this, it turns out he was totally in love with Hakyeon. And he had to tell him.

When it came time to go back home, the six of them started towards the exit, but Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon's hand, and stopped him. Both Hakyeon and Jaehwan turned. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows. Jaehwan grinned.

“What...” Sanghyuk began also starting to turn, but Jaehwan just turned him back to face the door.

“Come on kids, mum and dad have got to talk.”

“I don't like it when mum and dad talk. Somehow I always end up being punished.”

“That's because you're a brat,” Hongbin said unsympathetically.

“Take your time,” Jaehwan said to Taekwoon and Hakyeon, shoving Sanghyuk and Hongbin through the doorway to join Wonshik on the other side, “but then come straight home! Don't forget its movie night.”

~ * ~

There was a pause while Taekwoon waited until the others were out of earshot. Hakyeon watched him, a little uncertainly. Taekwoon's heart twinged a little at the uncomfortable expression on Hakyeon's face and he reached out and pulled Hakyeon into his embrace, resting his chin on Hakyeon's shoulder.

“I'm so sorry, Hakyeon-ah. I'm so sorry,” he practically whispered. He could feel Hakyeon's hands fluttering, as the other man remained uncertain what to do with them. Eventually Hakyeon patted him gently on the back.

“I never wanted you to think I don't like you,” Taekwoon said.

“You like me?” Hakyeon asked softly.

“Of course I like you!” Taekwoon replied, heart twinging uncomfortably again at the simple uncertainty in Hakyeon's voice. Taekwoon squeezed him tighter. “I like you so much.” There was silence, and eventually Taekwoon set him free.

When he took one look at Hakyeon's face, he ducked his own and hid it behind his hair. Hakyeon's eyes had all but disappeared as his cheeks took over his face.

“You like me!” Hakyeon bubbled happily.

Taekwoon's breath caught in his chest at the happiness in Hakyeon, in just knowing that Taekwoon liked him. Let alone... He looked up into Hakyeon's face again.

Hakyeon's smile dropped just a little, and he lowered his eyes uncertainly. “But, you said...” he said, fluttering his hands a little again.

“I just meant,” Taekwoon said in a small voice, “that you're always there. Like a bit too much. Sometimes I just need time by myself.”

“I try to give you time by yourself,” Hakyeon said.

“I know you do. I know you do, but sometimes it still gets too much. But it's okay, because I love you.” He could feel the colour rush to his cheeks, but resolutely didn't hide his face in his hands.

Hakyeon smiled happily. “I love you too, Woonie!”

Hakyeon's reaction was not one of the possible reactions he had anticipated, and Taekwoon realised that he was still not quite getting his words right. Hakyeon was thinking that he loved him like another member, family, not...

Taekwoon just kept looking at Hakyeon. While he tried to think what to say he realised that Hakyeon wasn't speaking, and his cheeks had gained a colour similar to Taekwoon's own. Taekwoon found himself reaching out to touch them, to hold that annoying, precious face in his hands.

“ _Hakyeon is so good at translating for you when you don't speak, but not so good when you do,”_ Jaehwan had said.

Taekwoon decided talking wasn't the way to explain, and without any further thought, he closed the distance between them and captured Hakyeon's lips with his own.

It turned out that Hakyeon's lips were just as soft and warm as he expected, and they tasted faintly of raspberry. 

~ * ~

 When Hakyeon and Taekwoon appeared in the doorway of the living area, four faces turned expectantly towards them. Wordlessly Taekwoon reached out and took Hakyeon's hand in his own. Hakyeon looked at him and smiled happily. Jaehwan nodded, satisfied.

“You realise,” Sanghyuk said, “that they are going to be completely insufferable now? I'm not sure that this really was the best idea, to help them get together,” he said looking at Jaehwan.

“It can't be any worse than watching them pining to death.”

“Give it a month, and we'll revisit that statement,” Sanghyuk muttered.

“He might have a point,” Wonshik said.

“I notice,” Hakyeon said imperiously, “that there appears to be insufficient space on the sofa. The sofa is clearly the superior location for snuggling. You have two options. One, you make room on the sofa for me and Woonie, or two, we stand right here and make out.”

“Insufferable, I told you” Sanghyuk grumbled, vacating the right hand side of the sofa.

Hakyeon bounced a little in glee and pulled Taekwoon over to the empty space. Taekwoon took the end spot and Hakyeon sat down beside him, wriggling in under Taekwoon's arm and contentedly laying his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. Taekwoon had often had Hakyeon snuggled up against him on the sofa, but it was so different now. As Hakyeon entwined his fingers with those of Taekwoon's free hand, Taekwoon tightened the arm around Hakyeon's shoulder.

“Taekwoon is smiling,” Hongbin said. “And thus began the end of days.”

“Insufferable,” Sanghyuk muttered.

Hakyeon threw a pillow at him. “Whoever has the remote, start the movie already. The baby is restless.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
